


Something Else

by kuonji



Series: The Fix (the "candy will kill you" remix), and two companion stories [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"What the hell did you do that for?" he hissed, as soon as Hutch cleared the threshold. </em> </p><p>companion piece to The Fix (the "candy will kill you" remix)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Links:  
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/109615.html>  
> <http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=109>

Starsky was waiting for Hutch when he got out of the building. He'd had to get out of there, had to get away before he socked Hutch in the jaw. As it was, his fists were clenching of their own accord.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he hissed, as soon as Hutch cleared the threshold. Hutch looked surprised and a little pissed himself.

"What did you storm out of there for?" he demanded in return.

"You know what she's going to do with that money."

Hutch's mouth firmed. "She might buy herself something to eat."

"Yeah, and she might turn into a swan, too, and fly away." Starsky snorted in disgust. "She's a _junkie_ , Hutch. Soon as we're outta here, she'll be on the streets looking for a fix."

"You don't know that."

"I _do_ know that." Wasn't nobody in the world knew better than Starsky. Let Hutch argue with that.

Hutch wanted to. Starsky saw him take a breath as if to speak, and he felt the itches running down his arms so's he wanted to scream. But Hutch kept his mouth shut, thank god.

"You felt sorry for her," he accused.

The way Hutch couldn't look him in the eye was answer enough.

"She was some pathetic charity case. You thought you could make her all better. Just throw some money at her and close your eyes and walk away, is that it? And when she's strung out again, and she's puking and shaking and ready to do something else despicable just to score a hit, you're far away, making believe that everything's happily ever after."

That hadn't been fair, and Hutch's light blue eyes flashed with ice. "Are you done?" he said.

He wasn't. "What'd you expect to happen? You think she'll get her life turned around just because you slipped her a twenty?"

"All right, it was a mistake. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

It was Starsky's turn to look away. Was it?

"But I'm not sorry. I shouldn't have done it. But I'm not sorry. It's my twenty bucks, all right? I can do what I want with it. Can we go?"

Hutch yanked open the passenger door and got inside. Starsky followed somewhat more slowly. His rage had fizzled out. He slammed the door and stared out the windshield for a moment.

"Hey, hey..."

It wasn't until he felt Hutch's hand rubbing up and down his right arm that he noticed. His hands were clenched on his thighs, and the itches were crawling all over him. He heaved a sigh and let his head fall forward. Hutch's hand slowed, then turned into a pat before moving away.

Hutch cleared his throat.

"You know, with Lemke working at the Jazz Club I’d say that gives us reasonable cause to search the place, don’t you?"

Relief flooded through him. "Yeah, maybe we’ll find his curly-headed friend. If we get lucky, maybe we’ll find something else too."

He started the car, and the thrum of the engine, with Hutch's gaze on him, made him feel normal again.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Sarah Spearey's page of Starsky & Hutch transcripts](http://leaningbirch.com/shtranscripts.htm) for the last two lines of dialogue.


End file.
